The Poudlard Drabble Show
by Bubsky
Summary: voici un petit recueil de Drabbles avec pour persos principaux Draco et Harry. Attention, certains chapitres pourront éventuellement contenir du slash. Je le ré-indiquerai en début des chapitres concernés.
1. Un matin comme les autres

_Hello tout le monde._

Je commence donc ce recueil de Drabbles que j'étofferai petit à petit en parallèle de ma fic.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Un matin comme les autres._

Un matin comme les autres. Ses oiseaux qui gazouillent gaiement, sa brise fraiche qui vient faire virevolter les rideaux des fenêtres ouvertes, ses mêmes fenêtres qui laissent passer les faibles rayons du soleil matinal.

C'est une journée comme les autres. Avec des adolescents qui commencent doucement à émerger des limbes du sommeil, certains se ressassent leur dernier rêve, d'autres tâchent de s'en souvenir. Dehors, dans le Lac Noir, le calmar géant fait la planche à la surface. Il doit sans doute attendre que le concierge aigri nommé Rusard vienne lui apporter ses cinq-cents kilos de nourriture quotidienne. Un peu plus loin, tout près de la chaumière du garde-chasse, un élevage d'hypogryphes se relaxe paisiblement. Si l'on continue notre chemin, on trouve le Saule Cogneur qui étire ses longues branches. Oh ! Attention petit moineau ! Ne vas pas te poser dessus… trop tard.

Dans les couloirs du château, le silence règne en maitre. Les personnages des tableaux ronflent encore. On aperçoit des fois un fantôme qui traverse un mur.

Oui, le matin à Poudlard est un instant magique, où règnent calme et sérénité.

Les élèves se réveillent doucement, commençant à se préparer pour la journée de cours qu'ils vont devoir affronter dans quelques heures. Ils font attention à rester silencieux pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dorment encore.

Oui, le matin à Poudlard est un instant magique, où l'on peut facilement admirer l'esprit de famille qui y règne.

Chaque Maison à son propre rituel de réveil. Les Poufsouffles commencent par se faire des câlins où des accolades amicales, les Serdaigles vérifient que leurs devoirs sont parfaits, les Gryffondors se réveillent avec le son de la radio où les Bizar'Sisters chantent leur dernier tube, et les Serpentards…

« Pooootteeeeeeeeeeer ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Les Serpentards se réveillent, comme chaque matin, avec la douce voix délicate de leur leader qui maudit le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu sur les cinquante prochaines générations.

Oui, le matin à Poudlard est un instant magique, où l'on se rend compte que la journée sera remplie d'action et d'aventures passionnantes !

… Et de bastons, d'insultes, de sorts mal envoyés, d'envois à l'infirmerie, de points retirés, de destruction de matériel, d'explosion, de retenues…

Oui, ce matin est bien un matin comme les autres. Un matin où dès lors qu'on se lève, on est déjà fatigué.

Fin !

Voilà le premier drabble de cette série, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Bye bye bee!

DILY

REVIEW ANYONE ?


	2. Les chocolats

**Attention, dans ce drabble, présence de slash !**

Avant ce soir, il y aura un meurtre. Et rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera.

Si toute cette débandade ne cesse pas tout de suite, le dernier fusible qui permet à son cerveau de tourner dans le bon sens va sauter. Et çà va faire des dégâts.

Beaucoup, oh oui beaucoup de dégâts.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à se plaindre mais plutôt à fuir.

Quelle heure est-il déjà ? Ah oui, quatorze heures.

Quoi ? Ca ne fait que sept heures qu'il endure ce supplice ? C'est bizarre comme le temps passe lentement quand on souffre.

Certains diraient que souffrir est une grosse exagération. Bof. C'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. C'est parce qu'eux, ils n'en reçoivent pas autant.

Bien sûr, si on vient juste de débarquer dans Poudlard et qu'on ne connait pas la date d'aujourd'hui, on pourrait le prendre pour un fou. Mais bon, qui n'est pas au courant, sérieusement ?

Ah d'accord.

Bon. Okay. Posons donc la scène.

Nous nous trouvons donc présentement entre le neurone 965A et le neurone 965B, confortablement assis sur un canapé en cuir. Ben oui, autant être bien installés. Nous sommes donc dans le cerveau de Sir Draco Lucius Malfoy, élève de septième année et préfet de la maison Serpentard à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Qui est en ce moment en train de courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. Autant vous dire que nous sommes un peu ballotés. Enfin, ne vous balancez pas non plus devant votre ordinateur, l'auteur ne veut pas être responsable des dommages collatéraux que cela pourrait engendrer. Donc, Draco court. Mais pourquoi donc, vous demandez-vous. Et bien chers amis, c'est très simple. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pour certains, cette journée est synonyme de joie et d'amour, et pour d'autres, c'est plutôt synonyme de détresse, d'exaspération, de frustration, et dans le cas de notre blondinet, d'envie de meurtre.

Oula ! Attention, accrochez-vous, Draco va prendre un virage serré ! L'auteur a un peu mal au ventre.

Nous disions donc… ah oui, la date d'aujourd'hui.

En un mot et un chiffre : 14 février.

En un prénom et un statut : St Valentin.

Ahhh…. Tout de suite la situation devient plus claire n'est-ce pas ? Draco Malfoy ne court pas pour donner des chocolats, non, pas du tout.

Il court pour sa vie.

Parce que, si notre canapé est orienté vers l'arrière, on pourrait voir un troupeau de gnous en chaleur lui courant après.

Ah ? Ce sont des filles ? Autant pour moi. L'auteur tient donc à s'excuser auprès des gnous qu'elle vient d'insulter involontairement.

Oula ! Encore un virage serré ! Attendez deux secondes, l'auteur va chercher un sac en papier. On n'est jamais trop prévoyant.

Tiens ? Mais c'est un passage secret ! Bien vu Draco ! Ah, çà y est, Sir Malfoy se remet à penser de façon cohérente.

Il va toutes les tuer. Les égorger, les éviscérer, les étrangler… Bien qu'il n'aime définitivement pas la barbarie. Il s'autorise alors un petit temps d'arrêt, histoire de reprendre son souffle, certain que toutes ces folles ne le trouveront pas dans ce petit souterrain.

Ces poches sont lourdes. Elles sont remplies de boites de chocolat qu'on lui a déjà offert. Et çà a commencé depuis son réveil. Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la salle commune, il s'était fait assaillir par une horde de Serpentardes de toutes années confondues. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un garçon aussi.

D'un côté, il est plutôt fier de tout ce succès. Mais il aimerait que cela se passe dans le calme. Etait-on obligé de lui courir après ? Ne pouvait-on pas venir le voir tranquillement ?

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Il continue alors son trajet dans le tunnel, et aboutit alors sur un couloir des cachots. L'endroit idéal pour se cacher.

Cependant, c'est aussi sa St Valentin. Non pas qu'il a des chocolats à donner à quelqu'un… Enfin, peut-être bien que si…

Reste plus qu'à _le_ trouver.

Un bruit de pas venant de derrière lui le fait sursauter et se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Olala… L'auteur a de nouveau mal à l'estomac…

Finalement, il n'aura pas besoin de _le _chercher, puisque sa cible se trouve maintenant devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-La même chose que toi, je suppose. Répond l'autre, ses bras et ses poches remplis de boites de chocolat.

-Dégage, c'est ma cachette ! Il répond, et le regrette aussitôt. S'_il_ s'en va, il ne pourra pas lui donner ses chocolats de première qualité directement importés de Belgique ! Hum… Peut-être que finalement, il va les garder pour lui…

-Elle est bien assez grande pour deux ! Pousse-toi ! »

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons, par l'intermédiaire de notre hôte, collés à Harry James Potter, plus communément appelé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ou encore l'Elu, ou encore le Garçon-qui-A-Vaincu, ou aussi Golden Boy, mais encore Potty, pour les intimes.

« Je vois que tu as reçu beaucoup de chocolats, Potter… Merde ! Sa voix ne retient pas totalement sa déception !

-Tu en as reçu pas mal, non plus, Malfoy. Est-ce que c'est… de la jalousie, qu'il entend dans le ton du brun ?

-Tu es jaloux, Potter ? Tu aurais voulu aussi mes admiratrices en plus des tiennes ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Pas du tout en fait. Ce n'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux. Ce sont d'elles.

-…Hein ? Merde, il commençait à avoir autant de répartie qu'un Poufsouffle !

-J'attends. »

Et sur ce Potter plante son regard bien trop vert pour le bien de Draco, d'après ses signes vitaux qui s'accélèrent, et aussi d'après l'étrange chaleur sur ces joues.

« At…Attendre quoi ?

-Tes chocolats. »

Malfoy se fige. Co…comment l'a-t-il su ? Il ne l'a pourtant dit à personne ! il avait même été les acheter tout seul !

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Lors de l'échange précédent, Potter s'est rapproché de Draco. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'écart.

« Voyons, _Draco_… Tu as fait exactement le même coup pour le cadeau de Noël… Tu as piqué ta crise parce que tu ne savais pas comment me l'offrir sans passer pour une de ces dindes qui me courent après…

-C'est faux ! Je… »

Mais Draco n'aura jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase, puisque deux lèvres efficaces viennent de se poser sur les siennes. Potter se recule doucement.

« Bon, tu me les donnes ?

-…Tiens… » Merlin, il ne sait plus où se mettre !

Potter sourit et prend la petite boite rose pâle que lui tend Draco. Il l'ouvre, prend un chocolat et commence à le lécher. Et Draco ne peut plus se détacher de cette langue qui caresse sensuellement le chocolat.

« Tu sais, Draco… Le chocolat, il parait que c'est un aphrodisiaque puissant… Vu la masse que l'on a ramassé…

-_Harry…_ Susurre Draco en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

-Je pense que l'on va tout _consommer _quand même, n'est-ce pas, _Draco_ ? »

Draco se promit alors que dès que lui et Potter auraient finit leur_ consommation_, il irait remercier chaque admiratrice.

Après tout, la st Valentin n'était pas si désagréable que çà, quand on savait bien l'utiliser.

Ah çà y est, les choses intéressantes vont enfin commencer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ah, çà y est, l'auteur dégobille tripes et boyaux dans son sac en papier. Bon, ben je panse qu'il va falloir sortir de là pour soigner cette idiote. Et comme d'hab', on va rater le meilleur. La prochaine fois pensez à emmener des médocs avec vous !

_Fin !_

Voila le deuxième drabble fini ! Dans un style différent !

Bye Bye Bee !

DILY

**REVIEW ANYONE ?**


	3. Sourire

Sourire.

Sourire en permanence.

Toujours faire bonne figure.

La tête haute, mais sans paraître trop fier, rester humble, modeste.

Ne pas se faire remarquer, mais réussir quand même à capter l'attention des autres.

Etre eu courant des derniers sujets de politique, mais ne jamais aborder ceux qui sont polémiques, c'est-à-dire à peu près tous.

S'émouvoir aux sages paroles d'un patriarche, mais sans tomber dans la compassion.

Ne jamais se déplacer seul, mais toujours montrer que l'on est indépendant.

Faire les éloges aux demoiselles présentes, mais ne pas se faire passer pour un coureur de jupons.

Rire, mais sans jamais paraître moqueur.

Compatir au décès du cousin de la femme du grand-oncle, mais ne jamais avouer que l'on ne sait absolument pas qui est cette personne.

S'habiller élégamment, mettre en valeur ses atouts, mais sans vouloir montrer ses richesses.

Toujours acquiescer aux dires des ainés, mais ne jamais donner sa propre opinion sur le sujet.

Prier pour que cette soirée se termine vite, mais ne jamais le montrer.

Boire un peu plus qu'il n'en faut pour oublier, mais tenter de garder son esprit concentré sur la conversation en cours.

Regarder sa montre à gousset sertie d'émeraudes toutes les trois minutes, mais le faire discrètement.

Se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, mais le montrer comme un signe d'excitation plutôt que d'ennui mortel.

S'enfermer dans les toilettes pour respirer et se détendre, mais prétexter une importante affaire à régler d'urgence.

Y retourner, mais toujours en souriant.

Perdre patience.

Transformer son sourire en un rictus méprisant.

Rembarrer d'un ton sec une prétendante trop entreprenante.

Faire une remarque sarcastique sur les cheveux blancs et les rides de sa mère.

En faire une autre encore plus osée sur les activités illicites de son père.

S'attirer les foudres de ce dernier d'un simple regard.

Reprendre un verre de whisky.

Tout envoyer balader.

Sortir en trombe de la salle de réception.

Ne pas passer au vestiaire pour reprendre son manteau.

Jeter son nœud papillon par terre.

Transplaner dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres.

Se débarrasser de son costard à même le sol.

Se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit.

Se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

Décompresser.

Sourire.


	4. Longueur d'onde

« Espèce de sombre crétin !

-Vieux tas de bouse puante !

-Véracrasse !

-Hypocrite !

-Bouseux !

-Y a pas plus mauvais attrapeur que toi !

-Sale bigleux !

-Fouine !

-Looser !

-Crottin d'hypogriffe !

-T'es aussi intelligent qu'un Cognard !

-Espèce de… mini-Rogue !

-Co… comment oses-tu ? Espèce de… de Weasley !

-Insulte pas mon meilleur ami ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Espèce de mal-baisé !

-…

-…

-… Dans ce cas là, qui est-ce qui me baise mal ? Tu t'insultes toi-même.

-…Merde.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit. »

Ah… définitivement, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.


	5. Je pars devant

Rouge.

Je ne vois que du rouge.

Allongé sur le sol, je n'ai plus la force de me relever. La pluie s'intensifie, un orage se profile à l'horizon. Une brise fait voler mes cheveux tachés sur mon visage. Une brise remplie de joie et de soulagement. Une brise remplie de pleurs et de détresse.

Je ne me rappelle pas exactement où je suis. J'entends des voix un peu plus loin, mais qui ne se rapprochent pas de moi. Je m'oblige de tourner la tête à droite. Ce geste me fait voit trouble à cause de l'effort que j'ai du fournir.

Devant moi, le chaos. Tout est détruit. Je reconnais au loin un grand bâtiment, un château pour être plus précis. Il est en ruine. Je vois des corps déposés sur des brancards, portés par des médicomages, mais aussi par des personnes quelconques, peut-être de la famille.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol.

Rouge.

Une longue trainée rouge se répand autour de moi. Je n'ai même plus la force d'avoir des nausées à cet vue. Je réalise alors mon état.

Alors, c'est donc la fin.

Ma fin.

Je partirai ici, discrètement, sans bruit, en solitaire.

Quelle ironie. Moi qui aime me montrer en public et me faire remarquer.

Je suis rassuré, je sais que je n'irais pas en enfer. Parce que l'enfer, on l'a déjà tous connu. Le paysage devant moi le montre bien.

Peut-être devrais-je éprouver du regret pour toutes mes fautes passées, mais je n'en sens pas le besoin. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'assume. Car si je n'avais pas fait tous ces méfaits, nous ne nous serions pas connus comme nous nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Nous ne nous serions jamais aimés comme nous nous aimons aujourd'hui.

Où es-tu en ce moment ? Quelque part à l'intérieur du château, sans doute. Et pourtant, j'ai l'audace d'espérer que tu me cherches. Et j'aimerais pouvoir crier que je suis là. Mais tu as autre chose à faire. Après tout, tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu m'as sauvé.

On m'a souvent répété que pleurer était signe de faiblesse. Et pourtant en ce moment j'aimerais pouvoir verser des larmes. Mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Peu à peu, je commence à ne plus sentir mes jambes.

Je souris. Et je vais garder ce sourire jusqu'à le fin. Comme çà, lorsqu'on me trouvera, et que tu me verras, tu pourras me voir heureux. Tu te rendras compte que jusqu'à la fin, c'est toi qui m'auras rendu heureux. J'aimerais que tu saches que 'aurais pensé à toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Des images de nous remontent à la surface. Des souvenirs heureux, des rires, des querelles, des bagarres, mais aussi des baisers, des enlacements. Notre vie.

J'ai certains regrets. J'aurais aimé fonder une famille avec toi. J'aurais aimé emménager avec toi.

J'aurais aimé passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Mais cette dernière s'arrête ici. On m'a souvent dit qu'après la mort, il y avait autre chose encore, que ce n'était pas la fin. Peut-être vais-je me réincarner ? Peut-être vais-je devenir un ange gardien ? J'aimerais pouvoir te protéger. Te rendre la pareille. Ce n'est très Serpentard de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, j'arrive encore à faire un semblant de plaisanterie même sur mon lit de mort. J'en serais presque fier de moi.

Mes bras sont engourdis.

J'ai froid.

Je ferme les yeux.

Tu vois, pour une fois, c'est moi qui fais quelque chose en premier ! C'est moi qui vais me jeter dans la fosse en premier cette fois-ci. Tu pourras être fier de moi, ton courage auras quand même un peu déteint sur moi !

Je pars devant. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

Toute ma vie, tu auras gravité autour de moi.

Je t'aurais haï.

Je t'aurais détesté.

Je t'aurais apprécié.

Je t'aurais aimé.

Et quoiqu'il se passe, je continuerai de t'aimer.


End file.
